Almost
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia is late and starts to worry about it and the effect it will have if she in fact is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**_A__uthors Note: _**This was meant as an on short consisting of only one chapter, but it ended up with three as I got into the story.

**_Authors Note 2: _**This is an afterplay of episode 5.15 Skeletons.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't own any money from it.

_**Almost…**_

Natalia looked at herself in a full-size mirror, trying to picture her belly getting bigger.

She sighed as this was not the right time or way for her to get pregnant. It was all due to stupid Eric and the fact that they lacked self-control.

She was late and the test in her hand was the proof, yet she was scheduled at the doctor the same afternoon just to be sure.

Slowly she pulled on one of her red dresses, trying to figure out how she was going to solve the matter if she was in fact pregnant.

* * *

It was a couple of mornings later that a sad and tired Natalia walked up the stairs to the crime lab. She stopped at the top, looking out as the tears were welling up.

She had been wrong; the test had been a false positive. She was not pregnant after all.

She didn't even know why she was crying, how could she be so sad when she hadn't really lost anything. When she didn't want it?

"Miss Boa Vista," Horatio's velvet rumble broke through the silence behind her. She turned to look into his concerned sapphire eyes, not being able to stop her tears.

Horatio didn't ask why she was crying; he just took her into his arms and held her until she had calmed down.

Then she broke free, gave him a soft peck on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and winked at him before walking into the crime lab wiggling her behind at his pleasure, making him smile. They both had just made the other's morning just a bit better.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pregnant.**_

"Handsome," Natalia said, turning her head and looking up at him. They were watching TV and she was resting her head in his lap.

"Mhm" he answered, looking down at his beloved with listening eyes.

"We're expecting," she said, smiling shyly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as his sapphire eyes sparkled a bit more than usual.

"I am, got it confirmed by my doctor today, I wanted to be sure before telling you," she answered him.

"He nodded before saying, "I am glad you did and I am really excited about this."

"As am I," she said, knowing that this time it was right.

Horatio nodded again in a dignified way, letting his hand stroke gently over her hair as both eyes again went to the screen, knowing that they would make love to celebrate a little later.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Life.**_

"It's a girl, you are sure?" Natalia asked, looking from Horatio to the doctor.

"It is, and she is beautiful just like you," said Horatio as happy tears were running down his cheeks.

"Good, then we have one of each," she said, referring to Kyle, she was looking at him as half hers now.

"We do," he said as the doctor handed her to Horatio and Horatio handed her to Natalia.

She smiled at him with tired eyes, not being able to speak, overwhelmed by emotions.

Horatio bent down kissing her lips in a very loving way, then gazing down at his two girls. Never before had he felt love like this.

Natalia smiled back at her handsome before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, I love you both so much," Horatio whispered back, before the doctors moved her to the room where they would spend the next days.

* * *

Horatio later wrote a note saying, "Here lives Horatio, Natalia and Tia Maria Caine," so there wouldn't be any doubts about the room's occupants.

That note would later hang on Horatio's door, until Tia Maria was three and Natalia exchanged it for a regular sign they had painted together. That sign would hang there for the rest of their lives as a symbol of their undying love and devotion for each other.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
